Ginny weasly and Draco malfoys baby
by lily molly potter
Summary: ginny and draco are in a secret relationship, when she gets pregnant. what will her family all think of d what will the malfoys do
1. Chapter 1

Harry was hiding under his invisibility. Making sure that Draco was not going to hurt her but why were they together anyway they looked almost but no they couldn't it was Malfoy after all.

Draco and Ginny sat together just a year ago they hated each other's guts now they were in a secret relationship. He sat there longing to say something but he couldn't. He just couldn't. All of a sudden Ginny was talking he didn't understand what she had said so instead he brushed her hair away from her face this seemed to have calmed her down.

"Ginny dear what's the matter," asked Draco

"Im scared to tell you Draco,"answered Ginny

"Sweet heart I love you don't be scared just tell me, "said Draco hoping she wasn't about to break it off with him

"I m pregnant," she answered

"Oh Ginny I don't know what to say,"Draco said kissing her

"What the hell?" harry screamed jumping out of his invisibility coat.

"Harry "Ginny gasped

"POTTER," growled Draco

00000000000

Cliff hanger haha sorry guys but I will post more tomorrow sorry about how short it was but please tell me what you think first thing I have ever written for fun


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

"I m pregnant," she answered

"Oh Ginny I don't know what to say,"Draco said kissing her

"What the hell?" harry screamed jumping out of his invisibility coat.

"Harry "Ginny gasped

"POTTER," growled Draco

000000000000000000000000

Present

"What the hell are you doing here potter,"

"Making sure you didn't her gin but I see I was to late for that,"

"Harry what did you hear,"cried Ginny

"Oh nothing really only that my best mates sister is pregnant with my arch nemeses no wait everyone arch nemeses,"

Harry please calm down

Calm down I have every right to kill that guy right now but no I wont I think your brothers should be the first to kill him

Harry you wouldn't

Of course he won't he wants to see you going through with telling them, "Draco said with a sound of disgust

How did he know that was what he was thinking he reading his mind or something .while thinking he didn't even realise that Ginny was crying and that Draco was comforting her. It was weird he seemed like a total different person with her all shy and mushy harry had to leave before he threw up at all of the disgusting mush. He ran back to the Gryffindor common room where he head butted Ron.

Meanwhile with ginny and draco

"Baby it ok shhh I love you its all right" Draco hushed

"No its not Draco i am only 15 and your just 16" she screamed

"I know Im sorry Ginny "he said in an upset tone

"Don't be it takes to, to tango," she laughed quietly

"That it does babe that it does now how did you find out '"

"Mione told me to go to Madame Pofrey because I have been vomiting all the time," Ginny answered

"Oh ok so have you told Dumbledore, "questioned Draco

"No way but she said they would talk about it,"answerd Ginny with a look of worry on her face

"Ok now who do you want to tell first your parents or your brothers?" hoping she would say parents but he was never that lucky

"Brothers,"

'Ok do you want me there for support?

"Nah I will be fine

"Ok draco said and whipped sweat off his face

"Your scared to go with us ," she said with holding his hands to her stomach

"Well give me a break you have 6 siblings all boys," Draco whined but really all he was thinking was that his baby was in her belly

Ginny just laughed at him and walked off

"Hey babe," called out draco

"Yeh," ginny said turning around

"I love you little weasel," Draco screamed

"I love you to honey now remember that feeling when you have been punched out by my brothers "she said in a serious tone

"Great ,"Draco said under his breath

"I heard," that Ginny called as she walked off laughing

_**0000000000000000 **_

_**Back to when harry was with Ron **_

"Ron sit down, "ordered harry

"Fine but why,"asked Ron

"I have some news about Ginny," said harry

"What she dead ,"howled Ron

"No but you might want her to be after I tell you,"harry said

"Harry mate your freaking me out ," ron said with a hint of worry

"She's pregnant," harry said quietly

"What did you do to her," he said as he punched him in the face

"I didn't she isn't pregnant with my kid ,"harry said protecting his face

"Then who," Ron asked

"You're not goanna like this," said harry

"Mate Im not going to like it any way,"said ron

"Draco malfoy ," answered harry

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN," screamed Ron

I knew he wouldn't like it harry thought to himself

"Where are they?' Ron growled

"Court yard" harry eagerly said

"Thanks mate," said Ron

"Any time," chuckled harry

Just then the door barged open and Ginny came through

"How could you be so stupid," they yelled at her

"Thanks harry that sure put you on my good side," she cried and ran off

"What's going on tell me now,' Hermione yelled as she entered the common room

"I AM GOING TO MURDER MALFOY THAT'S WHAT," ron screamed pushing her aside and going out the door


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"What's going on tell me now," Hermione yelled as she entered the common room

"I AM GOING TO KILL MALFOY THAT'S WHAT," screamed ron pushing her aside and walking out the door

Present

Hermione was taken back she didn't understand and that was for the first time in her life. What was going on she had never seen Ron that angry and he had never pushed her before.

"Harry what's going on," asked Hermione still in shock

"Well gin is pregnant," harry answered while starting to read quidittch a game for all

"What did you do," she snarled

"Hello why does everyone think me plus did you not just hear Ron he wasn't out to kill me he was out to kill malfoy," harry said still not interested in what she was saying

"Wait are you telling me gin is knocked up and Draco is the father, "gasped mione

"Yeah he is ok now knew subject cause that is my best friends little sister,"

"Amazing," Hermione said with a tone noticeable to every girl as feminism but to men just weird sounding girls

"What," asked harry

"That you men feel its ok to take about this sort of stuff behind Ginny's back ,"Hermione growled now extremely angry and heading towards the door

"Hey wait what you are doing, "questioned harry

"Well first I am going to stop Ron from becoming the murder of his nice or nephew to be father then I am going to Ginny, "screamed Hermione

Mean while

Ginny didn't want to tell anyone else after he huge fit Ron and harry had but she knew that Dumbledore was being told and that she needed to tell her parents before anything worse happened. She sat down and wrote

Dear mum and dad

I am pregnant and I am in love

DON'T SEND A HOWLER MOTHER I KNOW YOU WILL!

Gin

She tied it to pig and let him go. Pig had recently taken to Ginny more than Ron pig didn't seem at all pleased with him for some reason but no one knew why well Ron did but he wasn't going to tell anyone. Especially Ginny


	4. Chapter 4

At the burrow

"Molly I think we have got mail yelled Mr Weasly

"Ok dear well go get eron and make sure he isn't hurt yelled Mrs. Weasly

"No it's from pig," he called back

"Instantly there was a pop and there Mrs. Weasly was

"Well open it it is from one of the kids," giggled Mrs. Weasly

"I am ok it's from Ginny,"explained Mr Weasly

"Read it read it, "she said with glee

"Dear mum and dad I am pregnant and I am in love DON'T SEND A HOWLER MOTHER I KNOW YOU WILL Gin," said mr weasly his voice fading as he read out the two word any father fears at Ginny's age pregnant and I am in love

"Wait read it again," Mrs Weasly asked completely confused

"No I cant I will start screaming," answered Mr. Weasly

"Hand me a howler NOW," she yelled

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Back at Hogwarts

Hermione had spent the entire day searching for Ron and Ron had spent the entire day searching for Draco. But what he didn't know was Draco had gone to the malfoy manor and waited for his parents who never showed up. The time had come for dinner, Ron was starving and would find it easier to kill Draco with a full stomach and knew he would find him faster because all he would do is look for the slytherin table. Hermione knew one thing and one thing only that Ron was a pig and would go to dinner right away so she quickly decied to get to the hall before him which would be hard because this was a weasly and when food was around nothing would stop him. Hermione ran up the stairs only to find Draco malfoy

"I know and so does Ron he wants to kill you hide she whispered when walking past him

Oh mud blood your looking pretty muddy aren't you he chuckled as his friends poured mud over her

She just mouthed run I am serious

Draco nodded and now felt extremely gillty for what he had done

Hermione for once was lucky enough to get to the great hall before ron she stood outside cast a spell to clean her self up and waited for ron to come up.10 minutes later ron was walking up the stairs ok you can do this you can do this she thought to her selve

Oh hey mione sorry about earlier just family stuff

I know what Ronald weasly and I will not let you murder the father of your sisters unborn child she scolded him

"Meriln Hermione I have to he had sex with my little sitter ,"he flinched at the word

"No," she yelled at him as he walked off to find him

"And why not," he yelled at her

"Because I don't want the love of my life to get killed,"she yelled to him

"The what ,"he felt like he was dreaming she did not just say that

"Love of my life," she answer sweetly this time

Ron didn't know what he was doing he didn't know what she was doing but they seemed to connect and the they were kissing madly passionsatly for what seemed to go on forever

"People please I cant deal with all of this love," harry laughed

The to of them turned around slowly with a scard look

"God you to look like I am about to scold you ,"he laughed

"What your not mad," they said together

"Why would I be you to have been into eachother for years always telling me about the other," he said still in a fit of laughter

"Oh really have you," hermione said while reaching up for a peck but turned into a snog

"Herm guys I might be happy but do I really have to see that," said a queasy looking harry


End file.
